Archive:Team - DoA Physicalway
This build uses various skills to provide excellent damage and defense. With the right coordination this can clear faster than Ursan could have before the nerf. It is suggested to use a Essence of Celerity. If you do then replace the IAS on the Para's with something else. Easily Clears all Areas In Under 2 Hours. The Priorities have changed a little: The scythe sin goes for clumped up enemies (like said), moebius sin takes the job of the eviscerate. Rest stays the same. Team Composition * * * * * * * * Moebius Sin prof=Assassin/any dag=12+1+1 crit=12+1Fox StrikeStrikeBlossomStrikeMasterBattle Standard of Honorof a Thousand BearsLotus Strike/Build *'"Usage"': Use your brain. *Equipment: **Fortitude Mods. **Longbow for pulls. Your Job *Spike stuff. *Call Dangerous Hexes. *Use EBSoH after you have pulled the mob. Earth Shaker Warrior prof=Warrior/Ritualist Hamm=12+1+1 Str=12+1 res=3ShakerSmashSwingAttackGreat Justice!"MasterBeyond SightPact Signet/Build *'Usage': Try to position yourself in a way you knockdown as many foes as possible. Equipment: **Equipment: Survivor insignia, Clarity rune on armor, stonefist insignia on gauntlets. **Zealous hammer(Optional). Your Job: *Keep stuff on their behinds. WS Sin prof=Assassin/Dervish Crit=12+1+1 Scythe=12StrikeSweepVictoryam the strongest!"of Holy Mightof the MasterEyeRebirth Signet/Build *'Usage': Use your brain. *Equipment: **Fortitude mod. **Clarity Rune on armor. **Sundering/vampiric/Zealous mods. Your Job: *Kill Stuff. *Spam Wounding strike as much as possible, again, try to position yourself in a way as many foes as possible get struck by your scythe as well as splinter weapon. SY! Paragon prof=Paragon/Warrior spea=12+1+1 lead=11+1 moti=6+2JavelinAttackam the strongest!"Yourselves!"nothing to fear!"Angerof Zealof Return/Build *Equipment ** Clarity rune on armor, survivor insignia. ** Fortitude mods Shield and Spears, one shield with a "I can see clearly now" inscription and the other with a +10 vs Fire inscription. ** Use a R7 15 AL Shield of either Command/Motivation(Adjust points accordingly) Your Job: * Keep SY up at all times, spam TNTF when available. SoR Necro prof=Necromancer/Monk blood=11+1+1 soul=8+1 smiting=11Furyof Painof RemovalHexDwarf WeaponMasochismof HonorRenewal/Build *'Dark Fury': Great *'Order of Pain': Great *'Signet of Removal': remove hexes/conditions if orders are up. *'Smite Hex': remove hex without need of enchantment, and get extra damage. *'Great Dwarf Weapon': Good damage (or rebirth if you want an extra emergency hard rez and some1 else has great dwarf, otherwise remove hex). *'Masochism': Energy management. *'Strength of Honor': Goes on the Assassins, if you can manage the energy you can also put it on the Warrior. *'Blood Renewal': Keep your HP up. *'High Dwarf Rank(6+) recommended.' Your Job: *Keep up both Dark Fury and Order of Pain. *Remove Hexes and conditions with Signet of removal and smite hex on recharge. *Keep Great Dwarf Weapon on the Paragon. *Avoid combat, try keeping your hp up yourself so the monks don't have to worry about you. OoS Nec prof=Necromancer/Ritualist channel=12 soul=12+1+1 blood=3of SpiritDwarf WeaponWeaponRageTechnobabbleFeastRenewalof my Flesh/Build *'Usage': Use your brain. *Equipment: **Fortitude Mods. **Normal Energy Set. Your Job: *Always maintain Splinter on Scythe Sin, spam on others when possible. *Deal Damage with Ancestors. *Daze dangerous caster foes with Technobabble. *Remove conditions with Foul Feast. *You will also be the main resser, use Flesh of my flesh ASAP if a party member dies. PnH Monk prof=Monk/Elementalist prot=11+1 div=12+1+1 6+1and Harmonyof Fortuneof Rejuvenationof Lifeof AbsorptionSpiritof Lesser EnergyAegis/Build *'Peace and Harmony': Because there are way too many hexes that can shut down the team *'RoF': Stop a hard hit *'Signet of rejuvenation': A signet (gives you energy with para shout) that also heals a bit *'Shield of Absorption': Protection *'Protective Spirit': Protection *'Seed of Life': Party heals on a target being pressured *'Glyph of lesser Energy': obvious reasons *'Aegis': Physical shutdown, you need to chain with other monk *Equipment: **+5e +30 HP weapon with a shield. With +10 Vs. Fire Recommended. **40/20/20% Staff for a longer duration of Aegis/protective spirit and Shield of Absorbtion. **+15/-1 Energy Wand and offhand. Your job: *Keep the SY Paragon clean of dangerous hexes. *Most dangerous hexes: SI, BV, FH, SoF, and SS. Remove these immediately. *Have very good communication with your SY Paragon. *Use Dismiss Condition to remove Blind from the Paragon and Daze from other members. *If the SY Para is safe from Hexes/Conditions focus on the other physicals but remember the SY Para is TOP Priority. *If you are a decent monk the rest of the skills are obvious. *Watching the battlefield helps. *You use Aegis at the start of the battle. The WoH follows after it has ended. *Signet of Rejuvenation for a free heal. *Use Glyph before Divert hexes or Aegis. WoH Monk prof=Monk/Elementalist heal=12+1+1 div=10+1 prot=8+1of HealingKissof RejuvenationPartyof LifeConditionof Lesser EnergyAegis/build *'Word of Healing': Chosen over HB because it's better, and lets you spec in prot. *'Dwayna's Kiss': Powerheal *'Remove Hex': Think. *'Heal Party': handle party wide degen and damage *'Seed of Life': Good party heal if used on the right person *'Dismiss Condition': remove dangerous conditions like blind/daze *'Glyph of Lesser Energy': Energy Lol *'Aegis': Physical shutdown, you need to chain it with other monk *Equipment: **Same as PaH Monk. Your Job: *Focus on every character more than the SY Para. *Remove blind and daze as they come. *Chain Aegis with the DH Monk. *Do not worry about removing conditions that give degen. They are quickly re-applied. *Seed of Life on allies taking rapid damage. *'Remove Hex': Think. Optional: *'Cure Hex': WoH has enough healing power of its own. You may replace Dwayna's Kiss with this to help with Hexes a little and gives a decent heal. Armies and Priorities Margonites: *Margonite Anur Vu (Warrior) – Damage, Knockdowns, and Energy Drain * Margonite Anur Tuk (Ranger) - Spirits * Margonite Anur Ki (Monk) – HB healer * Margonite Anur Dabi (Necromancer) – Potential Para shutdown * Margonite Anur Kaya (Mesmer) – Energy Fudger * Margonite Anur Su (Elementalist) – Lighting with Gale * Margonite Anur Ruk (Dervish) – Minor healer * Margonite Anur Rund (Paragon) – Bad damager Priorities: *1. The Ki’s are the (HB) monks of this army. Great healing capacities so obviously we need to take them down first. *2. The Dabi’s should also be taken care off rather quick. They shut down the paragons, including our main defense, Save Yourselves! With their Vocal Minority. *3. The Kaya’s are priority nr.3. They Fudge with our energy (especially on our melees, using Spirit Shackles), thus making them also annoying enemies. *4. While priorities 1-3 could potentially shut the party down, the other Margonites shouldn’t pose a real threat anymore. Nr.4 should therefore be the Tuk. With his QZ spirit he could (although unlikely) screw some E-management up. *5. The Su has some annoying KD’s using Gale. So this targets comes after people have taken care of the ranger. His damage shouldn’t pose a threat btw, because SY! Is (hopefully) up all the time. *6. The Ruk should be targeted now, because he has some (minor) healing. Scythesin should use deep wound (20% reduction in his healing). And just keep bashing away on him. *7. The Vu. Not the most dangerous target, and is shut-down already by reckless haste/enfeebling blood/Aegis chain. And of course kiting people. *8. The Rund. Just not dangerous. Torment Creatures * Flesh Tormentor - Warrior with prot shouts. * Spirit Tormentor - Degen ranger * Heart Tormentor - Healer * Soul Tormentor - Anti-melee Necromancer * Mind Tormentor - Degen Mesmer with Soothing Images * Water Tormentor - Snare & Blurred Vision * Sanity Tormentor - Paragon with daze * Earth Tormentor - Condition Dervish Priorities: *1. Heart tormentor: the monks of this army. Take it down in order to take down the others. Same people attack this one as did the Margonite Ki (Eviscerate, Empathic and Ele). Should fall down quick enough because doesn’t have great healing capacity (only divine boon). *2. Mind tormentor: is able to shut down the para’s (with soothing images; no adrenaline means no shouting, no SY is loss of a lot defense). SY para and earthshaker warrior should move to this one immediately. *3. Water tormentor: Blurred vision can be a pain. The sin should sit on his face after he took care of the Heart tormentor. *4. Soul Tormentor: faintheartedness and shadow of fear can be annoying. Also some pressure by Corrupt Enchant. SY para and Earth shaker move to this one after they killed the Mind tormentor. *5. Flesh tormentor: his protectors defense and watch yourself aid his party very well. *6. Sanity Tormentor: if he is able to get daze off, its annoying. Rest is nothing to be afraid of. *7. Earth Tormentor: Deep wounds can be annoying. *8. Spirit Tormentor: his degen is countered easily by party heals. Titans * Misery Titan - Earth Shaker-Warrior. * Despair Titan - Degen Necro *Anguish Titan - Thievery-Mesmer *Rage Titan - Nasty Blinders *Fury Titan - Assassins with Moebius & Death Blossom *Dementia Titan - Blinding Dervishes Take note, if encountering Titans, we should kill them 1 by 1 (when their last form is killed, move to the other forms). We don’t want more than 1 or 2 rage/dementia/fury titans, we only make it ourselves unnecessary hard. Priorities: *1. When encountering a Rage titan, it should be killed first. The blind it does is really, really annoying. Everyone should kill same target. *2. When there are Dementia Titans, they should be killed if no Rage titans are around. Their blinding can be annoying. *3. When there are no dementia or rage titans, people should kill Fury titans. Their armor ignoring AoE damage can add up. *4. Despair titans *5. Anguish titans *6. Misery titans When encountering dryders + greater dream riders, kill the dream riders first. The damage from SF shouldn’t be too high with SY up. Stygians: Priorities: *1. Hunger - those nasty touchers, just as as touch rangers. *2. Brute - Earth Shaker-Warriors *3. Fiend - Choking Gas-Rangers *4. Golem - Dervishes *5. Horror - Warriors with Bull's Charge, quite weak, as well as Golems The Earth Shaker warrior can shut down a whole group of hungers (who are most dangerous) when they’re in 1 spot, than it’s also easy to have earth shaker charged almost all the time. This is the only important thing. As long as the hungers can't touch you and are on their asses, this army poses no threat. Watch out for the daze of the fiends tho, they have concussion shot so casters should be in frontline (but thats logical). 3. Rezzing: The OoS Necro should be primary resser, if he can't res, next in line is the Orders Necro. The SY para is always the last to res! 4. Last notes. *I realize this build needs a bit of coordination. Therefore, maybe it won't be an optimal PuG build. However, seeing as most people already did many runs as ursan, they should have a good amound of XP in this area. Therefore, this can easily work for everyone. Once everyone knows what to do, it's also be very easy to play. *The route itself is pretty standard and won't be covered in this guide, as I'm sure almost everyone knows where to go and what to do. If not, there are plenty of other guides/wiki to get to know this. Besides that, if played right DoA shouldn't be hard at all. Only tricky part is the cave in Gloom, one tactic to proceed is to let the 2 warriors and the cruel spear para try to block all enemies, that way its harder for anything to reach the SY para (and hexes most probably land on that trio instead of the SY para). Kill fast, know priorities and don't panic. Than this should be easy. *Also, I've did this many times, but that was NM. HM should be a lot different, I'm not saying it's impossible, but it's harder for example with the 50% miss environment effect. *Also, consumables are not really needed, but greatly help like always. If there is no essence, make sure to replace drunkenmaster with a real IAS (or play drunk ) *Priorities are important, but if you don't follow them exactly it's not lethal. But in general, you should try to follow them. As the shutdowns you face can seriously cripple the party. *The use of Ventrilo or Teamspeak is very much advised for optimal Team Coordination. Q/A Is it just as effective as ursan? *- Yes. Even more effective since it’s not as fragile. Also, our physicals are easily able to out damage ursan: para's for example can do around 90-100 damage each hit (depending on titles), count an IAS with that, than you know ursans can't do the same. Is there room for other professions? *- Yes. The only profs that are really needed are the 2 monks and the SY para: they are the foundation of the team. However, I’ve figured this set up is theoretically the most effective, so you should always strive to have this exact set up. Is there room for other skills on the bars? *- Most likely not. Every skill has been thought about more than enough to be sure this is most likely the most effective. Why no Healers boon monks? *- Because healers boon can't save dying people since it lacks protection prayer skills. Therefore, it is also not really energy efficient. Do we need 8 human players? *- No, thats not really needed. However, it's recommended that the Peace and Harmony monk is human, as well as the SY para (doh) and the 2 warriors (block hungers in veil). The order is easily ran by heroes, although is little micromanagement required for Strength of Honor. Probably the weapon spam necro too, although I haven't really tested the AI on OoS and Ancestors Rage. Note that he of course also loses the PvE skills, however he can still have splinter weapon which is the most important. Notes *Link to the original post of this build: http://www.guildwarsguru.com/forum/showthread.php?t=10316154